


Infected

by slashsailing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/pseuds/slashsailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Chris Pine's film Carriers. When Jim Kirk finds the man he'll later come to know as Bones parked on the side of the freeway with a busted engine and a scared little girl his mundane post-apocalyptic life takes a sharp turn in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

The car’s music is up obscenely loud but it doesn’t really matter, the road is clear and no one inside the car is complaining.  They’ve been playing the same three CD’s in sequence since they left Riverside twelve weeks ago and Jim hasn’t started to get sick of it just yet.

“Twenty questions.” Sam says, looking into the backseat. “Jim, you first.”

“Male or female?” Jim asks.

“Male.”

“Alive or dead?” Aurelan asks.

“I’m gonna bet on dead.” Jim sneers.

“Before. I meant before.” She says, stumbling guiltily over her faux pas.

“Jim, don’t be an asshole.” Sam scolds, laying a hand over his wife’s thigh.  “Let’s do something else.” He decides. “You want a beer?”

“One of those really warm ones? My _favourite_.” Jim scoffs.

“No one’s forcing you to drink them.” Sam mutters.

“But risk facing you two sober… gimme a break.” Jim sighs and leans his upper body out of the window, looking at the miles of dirt road behind them.

“You could always jump… then you wouldn’t have to worry about facing us at all.” Aurelan snaps.

“Aurelan, don’t.” Sam says, diplomatically, rubbing soothing circles onto her bare skin. The warmth of his hand is reassuring and it does well to calm her. Jim rolls his eyes at their display of affection and grabs the aforementioned _warm_ beer. There is plenty of room in the back of the Jeep for him to spread out, but lying his head on the window is uncomfortable so he rolls lower, his head on the soft leather looking up at the car ceiling, knees bent so the soles of his converse are flat against the seat.

“Get your feet off the interior.” Sam orders.

“Because everyone really cares what the inside of this stolen car looks like.” Jim mutters.

“I care. We’re still civilised human beings.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Jim laughs a little before shifting so his legs are straighter and his feet touch the opposite door instead of any fabric. “Better?”

“Marginally.” Sam says, eyeing him with his wing mirror.

“You wanna play eye spy?” Jim suggests, already sounding drunker.

“Did you finish that beer already?” This time Sam actually turns to look at him.

“Baby, keep your eyes on the road.” Aurelan says, patting his shoulder. “Look.”

“What?” Sam asks, quickly snapping his head round to face the oncoming road. “Shit.” He says, and Jim can feel the car slow.

“What?” Jim asks, sitting up to get a look at whatever the situation is. “Fuck.”

“We could drive round them.” Aurelan says.

“Has he got a kid in that car?” Jim asks, leaning in between the two seats to get a closer look.

“Just drive round them.” Aurelan says.

“Roll up the windows Jim.” Sam orders, slowing down. “Honey, we need fuel. The guy has tons of it on the top of that car… Just- just let me handle it.”

“What if he’s infected? What about the baby?” She looks down at the bulge that has taken over what used to be her slim abdomen.

“It’s okay; I’ll keep the windows rolled.” He says. The guy in question is leaning against the hood of his car, really, Jim thinks, he should have heard their approach and should be acknowledging their presence. But he’s either deaf or just doesn’t care. Both seem dangerous in their own ways. There is a little blonde girl sitting in the front seat of the car, she’s playing with a toy rabbit and seems to be having an immensely entertaining time. She’s laughing to herself, Jim can see that clearly. Suddenly the guy is up off the hood of his car and obviously alert. He pulls a medical mask over his face as he approaches their Jeep. Jim notices the gun before he notices much else about the guy. He seems young. Too young to be the father of a child that age, about seven Jim would guess, but there is a worn look to him that belies age and experience. And not the good kind.

“Why is your car in the middle of the road?” Sam asks, loud enough to carry through the window.

“Because it broke down.” The guy answers gruffly.

“We’re running low on gas.” Aurelan supplies.

“That’s a real pity ma’am.” The guy says, all gentlemanly charm and well-bred courtesy. “But there ain’t much I can do for you folks.”

“You have cartons of the stuff on the roof of your car.” Sam points out, eyeing the vehicle with fierce envy.

“Yeah and I fully intend to use it.” The guy says. “When I fix the car.”

“What’s stopping you?” Sam asks.

“I’m a doctor, dammit, not a mechanic.” The man huffs, clearly losing his patients. “Look folks, I’m sorry, really I am but I gotta do what’s right by my little girl.”

“She’s yours?” Jim asks.

“Well I didn’t steal her now did I?” The man huffs out a laugh, it looks like it took him a bit of effort too.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Jim says suddenly, pulling his own white mask over his face and opening his car door.

“Jim!” Sam barks.

“I’ll take a look under the hood and see what I can do and you part with some of that fuel.” Jim says, eye to eye with the stranger.

“What do you know about cars, kid?” The doctor scoffs.

“A hell of a lot more than you I bet.” Jim says, sauntering over to the car.

“Hey!” The guy says, hot on his heel. “You stay outside of the car.”

“Gotcha.” Jim nods. “I’m not infected anyway. Just so’s you know.”

“That’s what they all say, then they turn around an’ their eyes are bleeding.” He mutters.

“Jim Kirk.” Jim offers, not raising his hand for a shake because that’s not the polite thing to do anymore.

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy.” The doctor – Leonard – offers and Jim opens the hood and dips his head under. Leonard sighs and places his hand against the passenger seat window. The girl looks up smiling and raises her hand against his. “This man’s gonna fix the car.” Jim can hear him tell her. “Then we’re gonna get to San Francisco and we won’t have to worry anymore.” His voice is much softer when he addresses the child and Jim is regretful that he can’t do a damn thing with this heap of shit engine, not without replacement parts anyway.

“McCoy- ah Leonard?” He says, pulling himself out of the hood. “There’s nothing that can be done outside a repair shop. The engine is shot to shit.” He looks regretfully at the little girl. “What’s in San Francisco?”

“San Francisco medical centre is holding survivors, not only do they claim to have a cure but they also claim to be free from the virus. I have connections there. Got nothing left anywhere else, just my little girl and my bones.” He replies morbidly.

“I’m sorry.” Jim says, tapping his fingers against his leg. He wants to ask for the fuel anyway. Wants to rip McCoy apart and take it regardless. But he can’t bring himself to. “I guess we’ll be on our way.”

“Look, you can take a canister if you want it. If the car can’t be fixed then we’re not going to need it.” He says, looking resigned and just a little bitter. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“You could come with us.” It slips out of Jim’s mouth before the words have even registered in his brain. “If you’re clean… well, we’re clean. The jeep’s a seven seater. S’not like we need the extra room.”

“You might when that baby comes along.” Leonard says, gesturing at the car, at Aurelan. “I mean, not that I’m not grateful, because I am. I mean, even if you could take us until we could find another car. But I don’t want your friends to feel obliged.”

“My brother and sister-in-law, they’re good people. I mean, you have a kid and everything. It’d feel wrong to leave you. I er, I have a motto. The infected are already dead. But you guys aren’t infected, you guys aren’t dying. If we left you, it’d be like murder or something. And we’d only get about a mile down the road before we’d hit empty.” Jim shrugs.

“Self-serving.” Leonard mutters. “Can’t blame you.”

“Everyone else does.” Jim looks back at the car.

“What’s the hold up?” Sam’s voice is muted because of the windows that are still wound up to the full.

“The engine’s busted.” Jim shouts back, motioning a slit throat with his hand.

“Well there’s nothing you can do Jimmy, so get back in the car.” Sam orders. Jim knows that Sam’s worried when he calls Jim Jimmy.

“We can’t leave them here.” Jim shouts back, stepping closer to Leonard’s car.

“Yes we damn well can. Now get in the car.” He yells.

“No!” Jim counters. “Sam, are you crazy? He’s got a kid.”

“That isn’t our problem.” Comes the reply.

“He’s right you know.” Leonard’s voice is even, any disappointment he’s harbouring kept well hidden. “We’re not your problem.”

“That’s bullshit. At this point in time it seems like there are a grand total of five people on this earth, soon to be six, and if we don’t damn well have responsibility for one another than what _the_ _fuck_ are we trying to survive for?” Jim yells.

“Get back in the car Jim.” Leonard says gently. “And don’t swear in front of my child.” He offers a small ghost of a smile, a dimple settling in his cheek.

“What’s her name?” Jim asks.

“Jim, get back in the car!” Sam hollers, louder now because he’s rolled down the window.

“I–” Jim looks back at the car that holds the last remains of his broken family and sighs. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Leonard says. “I’d move the car out of the way but I can’t.”

“The sentiment still counts.” Jim scoffs. “I’d better…” He holds his thumb out in the direction of Sam’s car and starts to walk backwards. “Maybe in another life Bones.”

“Bones?”

“Yeah, you know, _all I’ve got left is my Bones_.” Jim says, deepening his voice but only delivering a second rate hillbilly sort of accent. “Alabama?”

“Georgia, you asshole.” Bones laughs.

…

“They’re going to die you know, eventually.” Jim says upon entering the car and slamming the door. “That guy and that little girl are going to starve to death and die.”

“And what exactly would you have us do?” Aurelan demands.

“They could come with us. Then we’d have the fuel and their supplies and the extra company and we could keep our fucking conscience clean.” Jim yells.

“Do not yell at my wife.” Sam huffs. “And don’t fill your head with that idealist hero shit. Everyone dies, Jim. That’s the way it is.”

“It doesn’t have to be, not today.” Jim hisses. As they pass the car the little girl waves a Jim, all big smiles and bright eyes. Jim wonders what lie Bones had to spin to keep the spirit alive in that child and keep her safe from the corrupted, hopelessness of the world.

…

Their tank hits empty about a mile down the road, like Jim predicted. He can still see Bones’ car on the horizon line as he jumps out of the car and begins to walk back to him.

“Would you believe me if I said my brother used to be a decent guy?” Jim asks, Bones isn’t even aware of the other car’s route, determined not to watch his only chance drive away.

“You were right, you did make it about a mile.” Bones’ lips curl into a half smile. “Help me unload some of this stuff would you?”

“Sure thing.” Jim sets to work untying the rope that keeps everything attached to the roof of the car and Bones sets about unloading in the boot.

“You want me to help, daddy?” The child asks.

“No sweetpea you just hold onto Mr Rabbit and make sure you don’t forget him.” Bones tells the little girl.

“I’ve got my blanket too.” She says.

“Good girl, keep a hold of that until we get into the new car.” He replies.

“I’m Joanna.” She says, looking at Jim. “I’m six.”

“I’m Jim.” Jim replies. “I’m twenty two.”

“Hello Jim.” Joanna smiles.

“So, how’s Mr Rabbit doing?” Jim asks, pulling down the final canister of gas.

“He’s okay.” Joanna says, stepping down from the car.

“Good to hear kiddo.” Jim says, lifting as much as he can carry and leaving Bones to take the rest.

“You sure you can manage?” Bones asks.

“I’m plenty strong, don’t you worry.” Jim chuckles.

“Only got a mile to walk I suppose.” Bones scoffs.

“You really need that much disinfectant?” Jim asks just before they reach Sam and Aurelan.

“Yeah, there are a lot of germs in the world.” Bones huffs. “You disinfect every unfamiliar object before you touch it, that’s how diseases are wiped out.”

“Yeah, if you don’t disinfect stuff you might get sick.” Joanna adds.

“Exactly. You need any more hygiene advice?” Bones asks.

“Shut up, assh-” Jim pauses, looking down at Joanna. “I mean… Whatever.” He gives up searching for an appropriate synonym and sets down all that he’s carrying.

…

“So you’re a doctor?” Aurelan asks, when they all eventually get in the car.

“Would it have killed you to lend a hand, Sam?” Jim huffs.

“Yes.” Bones replies. “I worked in the ER.”

“You look pretty young for a doctor.” Sam says sceptically.

“Well I’m pretty clever too.” Bones shrugs.

“My daddy made a new way to fix the brain.” Joanna says proudly and Bones laughs, like it’s a private joke between them.

“A neural graft.” Bones explains vaguely.

“This is Joanna, by the way.” Says Jim, pointedly. “And her father Bones.”

“Leonard McCoy.” Bones corrects.

“Right yeah, but Leonard, for a doctor?” Jim shakes his head, clearly discontent.

“My mama used to call him Leo.” Joanna offers.  

“Among other things.” Bones rolls his eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Joanna.” Sam says, and then looks back at Bones. “And you Leonard.”

“Thanks for having us.” Bones says politely, because he has too, Jim figures, and because he wants his daughter to grow up to be well mannered and respectful.

“Have you ever assisted a pregnancy?” Aurelan asks after a moment. “I should be due in a month or so.”

“A few.” Bones nods. “Nothing much to it once you done it once.”

“Not like brain surgery.” Sam scoffs.

“No. Nothing like.” Bones bristles. Joanna can obviously sense the discomfort and Jim watches her contemplate sticking her tongue out at Sam. She evidently decides against it but looks up at Jim guiltily nonetheless.

“He can be a bit of an idiot at times.” He whispers.

“Aw, looks like Jim found someone he can relate to.” Sam jibes. Jim swallows his automatic _fuck off, asshole_ response and just nudges a smile out of Joanna. She puts her much smaller hand in his and then offers the other hand to her father, who takes it without the hesitation Jim feels. She seems content then, her blanket wrapped around her and Mr Rabbit tucked under her arm. Sam turns the radio on, instead of the CDs, an attempt to break the monotony of driving and a deep pastoral voice blares from the speakers.

_This will show the righteous from the unclean; God’s work will be done…_

“Jesus Sam, turn off this bullshit.” Jim mutters.

“Shut up.” Sam counters. “Have some respect.”

“Respect for what? A cult of lunatics saying that this disease is _God’s_ work? I’m sure if God was going to do something it’d be a bit grander than this, a bit less tacky.” Jim teases.

“You have no fucking idea, do you?” Sam grits out.

“Yes Sam. Actually I have a very good idea.” Jim counters. “This thing, what, it broke out two, three months ago? People locked themselves away, piled up stores of food, wouldn’t even pick up the phone, they ended up dead in a week… church goers, reverends… did our mother deserve to die? Was she _unclean_ Sam?”

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Sam hissed.

“Well what _are_ you saying?” Jim demanded. “I worked at the shipyard digging those mass graves for four hundred bucks a day. I was up to my knees in that shit and here I am… explain that Sam. Huh? Explain that logic. You know better than anyone that I’m not one of the righteous.”

“Maybe you just haven’t got unlucky yet.” Aurelan spat nastily. A silence descends over them and Sam turns up the radio just in time to hear the preacher begin to cough and splutter.

“So much for being chosen, huh.” Bones says lightly, and Jim laughs.

“That’s hysterical huh, Ivy League?” Sam says sharply looking at Bones.

“I went to Ole’ Miss.” Bones says.

“Ah, not so clever, after all.” Sam laughs.

“You’re pretty mean.” Joanna says quietly.

“You can get out whenever you like, sweetheart.” Sam says menacingly saccharine.

“You’ll make a wonderful father, I’m sure.” Bones huffs, but then something must break inside him and his voice turns ominously low as he leans closer to Sam. “Don’t you dare speak to my little girl like that again.”

“It’s okay, daddy.” Joanna says, tugging Bones back.

…

They stop when it begins to get dark and make a camp by the side of the road, just enough off the beaten path that they can remain inconspicuous if they need to. Aurelan and Sam sleep inside the car, the back seats wound down enough that they mimic lying in a bed. Jim stays close to Bones because he’s not tired yet and he wants to talk to the doctor more. Bones is lying on the ground head on a duffle bag of clothes and Joanna tucked in the crook of his arm, wrapped up in her trusty blanket. Jim plays with one of Mr Rabbits ears while he listens to Bones talk about his world falling apart long before the infection began.

“So she made off with this Treadway guy and I was left with the fall out. It was hard to explain to Joanna. She was only four but she’s smart for her age.” Bones says.

“Looks like it runs in the family.” Jim smiles. “I never imagined myself getting married, especially when I look at what it’s made Sam. He was never like that before. We were real close.”

“Women are pretty wicked most of the time.” Bones agrees.

“Joanna’s lucky she’ll have you to steer her clear of all that then.” Jim laughs.

“How long have they been married?” Bones’ eyes flick over to the car.

“About six months, just after they found out she was pregnant; she was up the aisle quicker than Britney and was going to tell everyone the baby was premature.” Jim says. “They all say how devout they are and yet they lie and cheat and whatever else to make themselves look good.”

“You’re preaching to the choir here Jim, my family were Baptists. I’m sure Jocelyn only wanted to marry me to lose her virginity.” Bones laughs.

“But you weren’t a good Christian soul?” Jim mocks.

“If there is a God up there he’s doing a mighty fine job of screwing everything up.”  Bones says.

“Amen to that.” Jim nods.

“So where are you folks headed?” Bones asks.

“The coast, maybe south… Mexico?” Jim shrugs. “Who knows?”

“Where will you drop us off?”

“What? You can’t leave. We’ll take you to San Francisco if that’s where you need to go, we’ll stay with you and if there’s something there then great but if there isn’t then we all head south, together.” Jim says, turning to face Bones.

“Why south? Why not head to Canada, disease festers less in the cold.” Bones suggests.

“But survival is harder in the cold.” Jim says.

“Doesn’t have to be, lots to hunt in Canada, theoretically.”

“And what would a gentleman like you know about a thing like hunting?” Jim mocks.

“Don’t be an asshole.” Bones warns, but his voice is still warm and somewhere inside Jim something unfurls.

“You pack any books?” Jim asks suddenly.

“A few for Joanna, The Secret Garden, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, you know.” Bones shrugs.

“I bet she’s out like a light when you read to her.” Jim says softly.

“You saying I’m boring, Jim?”

“No, I’m saying you have a really soothing, really comforting little twang and I bet it works wonders.” Jim yawns. “You warm enough?”

“Yeah.” Bones nods, smiling, clearly taken back by the cockeyed compliment. “You?”

“Yeah.” Jim nods, lamely. “Night, Bones.”

…

A few days later they find a car parked on the side of the road, Jim volunteers to investigate but quickly returns to the car, frantically demanding more help but beaming nonetheless. “There is fuck loads of petrol, it would run the car for weeks.” He pants. “But I can’t carry it all on my own.”

Bones gets up quickly as does Sam, unbuckling their seatbelts and placing kisses on the cheeks of the girls sitting beside them, Joanna and Aurelan respectively. The men head over to the car and start loading gasoline from the rusty old banger at the side of the road to their Jeep, filling the trunk quickly and having to tie some down on the roof of the car with old rope, also stolen from the rust bucket. Just as Jim and Bones are taking a breather they hear the unmistakable sound of shots being fired. Bones immediately looks back to the car, watching for Joanna, making sure she’s okay but then he realises the gun shots came from the opposite direction and looks over to Sam, Jim is already running in his direction and Bones only catches up with him quick enough to stop him coming into breathing contact with Sam, arms tight around his waist and glad for the strength still in his body.

Sam fired the shots with the gun that he had confiscated from Leonard. There was a man in the front of the car. An infected man, whose hands are clenched around Sam’s arm, even as the blood drains from the puncture wounds in his stomach and his body goes limp his hands cling to Sam.

“Fuck.” Jim whispers, pain and fear filling his throat, Bones holds him steady, slightly pulling him back from the car. Pulling Jim’s mask up before securing his own.

“I’m sorry.” Bones whispers. “Oh God.”

“No, no. Sam!” Jim screams.  _The infected are already dead._ Jim's voice is a silent mantra in Bones' head.

“Jim, I’m fine.” Sam says smiling. “He barely even touched me.”

“Sam his blood is on your face.” Jim says quietly. “You’re not meant to shoot at close range, I _told_ you not to shoot at close range.” 

Sure enough there is a spray of blood on Sam’s face, a drip quite close to his left eye, and he carefully wipes it away. “I’m fine.” He says.

“You’ll need water.” Jim says softly. “You’ll dehydrate quickly.”

“Jim.” Sam urges. “ _James_.” He says for emphasis.

“You have to think of Aurelan, you’ll infect her and the baby, they’ll die.” Jim says.

“You’re out here too, his breath still floating in the air. What if you get infected?” Sam demands viciously.

“We’re far enough away.” Bones says. “You’ve had direct skin contact for a prolonged period of time.”

“A minute is hardly a prolonged period.”

“It’s long enough.” Bones says. “And it was closer to five.”

“You’ll leave me out here to die after I took you and your daughter in?” Sam asks.

“Jim _took us in_ , my loyalty to you only extends in as much as you’re his brother.” Bones says, anger piqued at the wrongly assumed emotional blackmail, and then turns Jim round. “We have to get back in the car.”

“I know.” Jim says nodding, eyes wide with tears that won’t go unshed. “I need a minute.”

“Don’t get too close.” Bones warns. “I’ll give you some space.” He says taking four or five steps back, ready to pull Jim away if Sam tries anything. “The fever sets in quick.” He reminds Jim who nods numbly.

“I love you, Sam.” Jim says. “You have to know that.”

“You’re abandoning me for the sake of some, some hick from the backwaters of nowhere.” Sam spits, stepping closer but fumbling.

“Sam don’t. Just, I’m sorry okay. Please. Tell me you forgive me.” Jim begs.

“I don’t.” Sam stumbles and Jim reaches out to catch him before pulling back and almost tripping back over his own feet.

“But you’re my brother.” Jim whispers. “I’m sorry Sam.”

“Go if you’re going.” Sam coughs, his face already looking flushed. "The infected are already dead, right, that's your motto isn't it?"

“I’m sorry.” Jim repeats and pulls Bones back to the car, getting in the driver’s seat. He expected Aurelan to scream, to curse him, to get out of the car and get herself infected but she doesn’t, she just stares straight ahead and holds a hand over her swollen belly.

“He said to tell you he loves you.” Jim lies but she doesn’t even acknowledge him.

Joanna is clearly confused by the turn of events but is astute enough to know not to ask; she just climbs into Bones’ lap and pulls Mr Rabbit tight to her chest. She’s a big girl now and big girls don’t cry.

…

It is five days before they find that they need to stop for more food. The car is muggy even with the windows open and Bones desperately needs to stretch his legs, he’s been driving way too long. Aurelan is curled up on the back seat now and Jim is riding shotgun with Joanna on his lap. It seems that they’ve ended up somewhere in the Utah desert land and while that doesn’t leave room many convenience stores when they do find one it’s practically untouched. Jim says he’ll go in search for food and see if he can find the keys for the gas pumps so they can fill up any of their empty canisters. Joanna goes with him so she can pick out biscuits, if they find any in date, and Bones says he’ll do a sweep of the perimeter to make sure they’re on their own. On his way around the building he sees Aurelan stood in front of what seems to be a shrine. There is a photograph of a family and a candle which has long since burned out.

“I’m sorry about Sam.” Bones says quietly. It seems about all he can say.

“I miss him. Just having him next to me, talking about the baby. I don’t know how I’m going to do this alone.” Aurelan says, and she looks so young in that moment, so vulnerable. Bones pulls her into an embrace, not too tight and still careful of her bump.

“Jim will do everything he can by that baby, and we’re not much but we’re all each other has got.” Bones says. “Let’s get you back in the car.”

“I think he’s falling in love with you, you know.” She says, not moving away from her position near the shrine.

“Who?” Bones asks, thinking _she can’t mean Jim._

“Oh well, there, I do see your problem.” Aurelan laughs to herself. “What with all these thousands of men around, you must be pretty confused as to who I’m talking about.” She pouts, raises an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips - her stance reminds Bones of his mama, her playful eyes of Jocelyn when they first married. Bones chuckles and she quickly follows. “He is an immature asshole sometimes and I know I’m hard on him, but you’re right, we’re all any of us have and I think it’s amazing that in a world with a current population of four that you found him.”

“Jim is not falling in love with me.” Bones says.

“Look if we were back ten months ago I’d have agreed with you. I’d have said wow this is all very fast and you should be careful where Jim’s concerned because he wouldn’t know what monogamy looked like if it slapped him on the ass. But it’s just you and him now, Leo.” She says. “Don’t let your Southern sensibilities get in the way.”

“You remind me of a friend of mine.” Bones says, thinking of Christine Chapel, her blonde hair and her no-nonsense way, for once thinking of the past makes him smile.

“Was she pretty?” Aurelan asks, reclining her head bashfully.

“Beautiful.”  Bones assures.

“Daddy! Daddy! We found Oreos!” Joanna bounds out from the store and into Bones’ arms.

“Oh great, you’ll be on a sugar high for days.” Bones huffs but quickly bursts back into a smile at the mischevious and very, _very_ proud-of-herself glint in Joanna’s eyes; it sort of reminds him of Jim. “Jim you can’t steal a trolley.” Bones scolds.

“Oh yeah?” Jim smirks. “Who is going to stop me, pray tell?”

“What’re you going to do tie it to the trunk? It’ll never all fit in there.

“It’ll fit.” Jim says. And sure enough, with the trunk only an inch or two still open everything fits.

“Told you it’ll fit.”

“Not sure that qualifies.” Bones rolls his eyes. “We’ll have to tie it down.”

“Ooh, Bones, very kinky.” Jim laughs and ducks out of the way just in time to avoid Bones’ swat.

…

Once everything is settled down again and they’re back on the road. Bones really contemplates Aurelan’s words; does Jim have feelings for him? It’s only been a week or two, how much can really form in that time? And does Bones want a love that is potentially born out of the fact that he’s the only guy around and Jim just wants to get laid? Is it any more than that? Any more than trite companionship to fill the void left in the wake of the end of the world? Bones thinks it might be, thinks he could love Jim even if there were hundreds, thousands of other men and women on the earth. Jim is brave and has such a fierce love that being on the receiving end of it frightens Bones. It seems like a lot of responsibility, especially in a world of just four, soon to be five, people.

“What if San Francisco isn’t safe?” Bones says to Jim, one evening a few days later. They are both reclined in the front seats with Aurelan and Joanna lying across the back seats, sound asleep.

“You’re afraid they might not be free from infection?” Jim asks.

“What if they’ve lied, what if it’s some conspiracy to wipe out the rest of mankind?” Bones suggests.

“I never liked the sound of being stuck in a medical centre for the rest of my life in the first place, to tell you the truth.” Jim counters.

“You should have said something.” Bones says, taking Jims hand in his. “This is about all of us. What’s best for us as a, as a family.”

“I think we should try and find a house, a small cottage by the ocean, disinfect it, find a garden centre and get seeds, plant our own food. I know I sound like an idealist, Sam always said so, but the idea of being around other people, it scares me. I can trust you, I know you would never do anything to endanger us but people are careless and then they get infected. I don’t want us to get infected.” Jim whispers, looking back at Joanna and Aurelan.

“The seeds are a good idea, I hadn’t thought about growing food, that’s why I figured we’d have to keep moving around.” Bones says. “It would be nice to sleep back in a bed for once. We’re practically in Santa Barbara; we could drive around tomorrow and look for out-of-the-way houses. We’d have to do a search of all the nearby houses, it could be dangerous Jim. If we’re staying in one place we should raid the hospital for supplies too, especially with Aurelan fit to burst, but it’s probably one of the places potentially most rife with infection.” Bones explains.

“We’ll do it bit by bit, we find a house, a detached house with a garden that’s big enough so we’re not that close to any other house, we disinfect it, we fix it up best we can, get Aurelan comfortable, we go to the hospital or even just a med centre, you get what you need. Seeds and stuff can come later.” Jim smiles and they just watch each other for a while, matched breath for breath.

“I’m glad I met you, Jim.” Bones says, squeezing his hand and then leaning over to place a kiss to the corner of the blonde’s mouth.

“I’m glad I met you, Bones.” He murmurs, stopping Bones from pulling back with the hand that Bones’ isn’t holding. He drags it over Bones’ bicep and shoulder and twines his fingers in the soft hair at his nape. Jim looks Bones straight in the eye before he kisses him. Tongues quick to tangle, both mouths hot and still tasting of the day's ration of Oreos. Bones smiles into the kiss and thinks that maybe, just maybe, they've made it.

 


End file.
